The King and Consort
by absorbaloff
Summary: Immediately follows season 4. Characters cope? move on? reunite? Lemons. *Spoilers if you hadn't finished the season/series 4 finale*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place immediately after the end of Season 4 - if you haven't watched yet, this will be a spoiler.

Lemon alert: I plan on this getting smutty, so if you don't like that stuff, don't get attached to this story.

These characters are not mine, I'm borrowing them. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue.

ENJOY!

* * *

She was sitting on the piano. Not _at_ the piano, but on the lid, staring out the window. Staring out at the balcony where Lucifer left her. How long had it been, ten minutes? An hour? Ten hours? She hadn't started on the piano. She tried the sofa, but that wasn't right. She tried pacing for a while. She tried screaming.

Sometime after her voice gave out, she ended up on the piano. She was rocking back and forth slightly, but she didn't realize it. But Lucifer saw it. He saw the whole thing. She wasn't aware, obviously. Honestly the whole thing had a very Beauty-and-The-Beast vibe to it, him being able to watch her from afar; he didn't care for it. But he couldn't help it. In the millennia he spent down here before, he hardly bothered. He would occasionally watch the untimely demise of a despot or two, preparing to meet future residents. But he had to look back this time. And, appropriately, watching her grieve for him was, well, hell.

It had been a cruel "gift" from his Father.

* * *

6 missed calls from Dan. 3 from Linda. Another 3 from Ella. She couldn't talk. How do you put into words what was happening? Dan and Ella don't even know. Linda and Amenadiel just got baby Charlie back, she couldn't put this on them.

So, she sat. Rocking. Her world caving in on itself. The man, no, correction, The Devil, that turned her world upside down, the fallen angel she had fallen for, left. Love, mutual love, that prophesized the end of the world, and it was gone. He was gone. To Hell. The caving in feeling continued to intensify. There was a blackhole in her, and her existence was being drawn into the event horizon, each molecule of her being was ripped from her, one by one.

She recognized the sound of the elevator, but didn't react to the noise. She turned her head slightly, and out of the corner of her eye saw it was Maze.  
Chloe gasped, choking sobs took over her. She half dismounted-half collapsed onto the floor. Maze rushed to her.

"He . . . I . . . he . . ." Chloe choked out.

"I know, Chloe, I know. He left." Maze pulled her towards her, the two of them curled together on the floor. The apartment in shambles about them. Chloe cried with Maze for a while, actually, she cried on Maze. But, Maze let her.

Eventually Chloe asked her, "How did you know? Did he call you . . . before?"

"No. No, he didn't. But I got a call from the club manager that there was screaming. And they couldn't get ahold of Lucifer. And neither could I. So . . . I put two and two together."

Chloe thought about all of it. All of it. She screamed loud enough for the ground-floor club to hear her in the penthouse?

"Maze?"

"Hmm?"

"What now? I mean . . ." she paused. "What now?"

"Uh. Well, he had a will. Or instructions, rather, since he can't die. But, it's locked in his safe."

"No, it's not," Chloe offered. "I mean it might be in the safe, but the safe isn't locked. Dromos and Squee broke it open when they were here, destroying the place," she concluded by gesturing to the trashed rooms around them.

Maze stood up and offered Chloe a hand off the ground. Maze kicked and tossed things out of the way, clearing a path for the two of them into the bedroom and into the safe.

* * *

Lucifer watched this mismatched pair. He was glad Maze had come. Over their years on Earth, particularly the last few, Mazikeen of the Lilum stopped hating all humans (just most of them), and it was because of Chloe - not that Maze would ever admit it.

Lucifer was doing everything he could do not to break down and cry for Chloe; for her misery; for their shared grief. But, he had to keep it together, he had only just returned to the throne.

At first, he wasn't sure he saw it, maybe it was the tears he was fighting to stay in his eyes, but the glass window pane, reflecting images of Chloe, shimmered.

* * *

The two females sat on the bed combing through the stack of papers from the safe. The demon was tossing each irrelevant piece with an exasperated "no." The human was better for the diversion of a little light detective work; she sorted the papers into different piles: liquid assets, like bank statements; real estate; and favors. It turns out, that when Lucifer did someone a favor, he documented it, and when he collected his in return, he made a note on the "invoice" that the debt was paid.

"Here it is," Maze announced. She showed Chloe a legal document from her corner of the bed. Chloe reached out across everything, essentially laying down on the bed. They flipped through it together, which took a while. It was very thorough. Lucifer must have spent a lot of time with lawyers to get this made, and revised - it would surprise no one that lawyers did business with the Devil, but in this case, it was above board. Pages upon pages, each initialed and dated, showing the various revisions the document had seen. The "will" gave direction that if Maze presented it to the lawyer, it would get executed, and no body or funeral was required, power of attorney would suffice. Lucifer had planned for the inevitable, even though he had never wanted to go back. But what was surprising, at least to Chloe, was how few people would see anything from the document. Maze got a beach house in Malibu and a townhome in London. He left Ella a condo LA and a chunk of his art collection. He left Dan . . .

"He left something for Dan?" Chloe said it, but Maze was thinking it, too. He left Dan the Corvette.

After the shock, they continued on. Lucifer set up a trust, with a _significant_ amount of cash, a small portion of which was set aside to send Trixie to college. Chloe choked up at this. Maze continued reading, slowly, in case it became too much at once. The remainder of the trust would pay for college and then be turned over, when he turned 25, to Charlie. Lucifer had the document drawn up, with a blank space which Lucifer had written Charlie's name, but the rest of the information was there - Linda and Amenadiel would control the trust and have limited access to the money, but Charlie was taken care of for life, well, a human life, by his Uncle Luci.

Maze stood up and went out through the living room and onto the balcony. The sun was out. Chloe didn't know when it happened, she wasn't sure whether it was daytime when Maze had arrived, or whether it had crept up on them during the sorting and reading.

Chloe finished the last two pages alone. The pages left the ownership of Lux, the remaining art, the penthouse, and the remainder of his liquid assets, to Chloe. But Maze knew this. She knew this because the page was dated three years earlier. Lucifer gave her his livelihood, and despite ups and downs of biblical proportions, he never revised it.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked as the joined Maze at the railing.

"I'm wondering whether I can count on you, Chloe." She turned to look at the human.

"Absolutely," she said, standing up straight, feet planted, preparing for battle. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, we get Lucifer back."

* * *

Thanks for reading - stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No lemons yet. But there is a curse, like bad language, not a magic spell.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lucifer wasn't one to be at a loss for words. Particularly a conversation that he had practiced. Repeatedly. For millennia. But when he touched the shimmering spyglass, the image had shifted, and now, looking back at him was his Father.

"Celestial call-waiting was not what I was expecting," is the first thing Lucifer said to his Father, the first thing since he was banished to Hell. Lucifer had a speech prepared, but the sarcasm was always strong in Lucifer. Lucifer thought of a totally different discussion to have, but yelling "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs at The Almighty seemed like a poor conversation starter.

Plus, there were problems with his speech, the speech he had seethed over and perfected, so many years ago. The main element behind these problems was Chloe. His Father had made Chloe, more than the regular human is "made" by God. Chloe was never supposed to exist, but she was a miracle, given to her parents by God, placed in Lucifer's path. God had made her for him, his first love. The being that Lucifer thought he could hate forever, literally, he now had mixed feelings about.

"My son," God started.

"Don't," Lucifer interrupted. "Don't, let's skip the pleasantries. Why now, of all times, do you reach out to me? To gloat? To watch me in the torture you created for me? Is that why you made her? To lure me in, so completely. Then create this prophecy to doom the world if we're together. Just so that I come back here, and live without her. For eternity. Is that it?"

"No."

Lucifer waited for an explanation, even another word. He just stared at his Father, who wasn't saying anything.

"No? Then what? Why? Why exactly, after all these years, would you create this woman, whom I fell in love with, as you no doubt designed, and then force my hand to leave her, else we would end the world?!"

After a painstaking wait, God answered him. "Lucifer, are you familiar with the saying humans have on Earth: When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens window?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I have an entire building dedicated to torturing Nazis by playing "The Sound of Music" on an endless loop." Lucifer paused. Enlightenment crept into his expression. "Are you saying . . .?"

God smiled at his son, and the image in the spyglass went dark.

* * *

"Do you think it's possible? That we can bring him back to Earth? Without destroying the Earth, or letting demons run loose? No offense."

"None taken," Maze replied. "And yes, I think it's possible. There is some old magic that can banish a demon to Hell for eternity. What's to say we can't find some to keep them all down there?"

"Magic? We're talking about magic now? Like David Copperfield, or Harry Potter?" Chloe felt dejected, she had a glimmer of hope, but it was squashed with the fantasy of magic.

"Chloe, a year and a half ago you would have laughed at the idea of angels and demons being real. Now, you're in love with the devil, who loves you right back. Why would magic be any less real?"

Chloe opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself, because Maze was right. She herself had planned on being part of a ceremony to banish the Devil back to Hell, before she realized the error in her ways.

"Well I obviously don't know the first thing about magic, so, where do we start?" she asked the demon.

Maze took out her phone and started swiping and typing.

"Are you texting a magician?" Chloe asking, half joking.

"No, I'm looking for a Curandero on Yelp."

Chloe started to chuckle, until she realized Maze was serious.

* * *

After the third stop, and no luck, the motley duo climbed back into Chloe's car, dejected. Turns out there is no vetting process to call yourself a shaman.

"One more today. Then tonight we can do some more research and find more, outside of LA, and pick up the search tomorrow." Maze offered optimistically.

Chloe wasn't convinced. But she followed the GPS directions anyway, because what choice did she have. Either she spun her wheels with Maze, or she was by herself, left to be picked apart by the emotional blackhole that was sitting inside her.

The last one they checked on for the day had a little table set up in a bodega. The woman who sat at the table didn't look like a curandera, or at least she didn't dress like the first three had. They had dressed like the stereotype of mystics, or at the very least, unwashed hippies. This woman was dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt with a cactus pattern on it, and a zip-up hooded sweatshirt on (her little table was near the cooler with milk in it and below an AC duct). She was writing in a notebook, a regular pen in a Moleskine notebook, not a grimoire. She was also pretty young, around as old as Chloe was and how old Maze looked.

"What can I do for you ladies?" the woman asked.

"You aren't going to 'predict' why we're here?" Maze's question showed her frustration with the day's previous pursuits, even though she had done well to hide it on the drive over.

"I'm a curandera, not a 'psychic.'" The woman used her hands to make air quotes around psychic, and rolled her eyes at the idea.

Chloe asked a follow up. "You don't believe in psychics?"

"Oh, no, they're real. But they don't need to use cheap crystal balls or tarot cards to see. So, what can I do for you? You both look pretty healthy. Is it a loved one?"

Chloe's professional poker face cracked a little at the "L" word.

"Not your family, per se," she addressed Chloe ,she looked at Maze, "but they are to you. You both love this person . . . but in different ways."

Chloe was still skeptical. Maze was pleased, the mystical parts of her recognized something in this woman. She wasn't sure how to explain it, so she was direct.

"Chloe, she's real." And when Chloe shot her a skeptical, worried glance, Maze responded, "trust me."

_Uh, yeah right,_ Chloe thought.

Leaning forward on her little table, the woman asked, "Tell me ladies, what do you desire?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

He sat, contemplating, brainstorming, with no bright ideas. He tried flying laps, to see if something would come to him, but even he could only fly for so long. So now he was walking. Alone. And without his looking-glass. He had tried to fly with it and watch, but he almost crashed. Twice. So, he left it on his throne while he ruminated over the 'saying.' Every time he thought about it, it was in Julie Andrews' voice, which, while not unpleasant, seemed a bit bizarre, given his current location.

"Door. Closed door." He muttered out loud. Who cares if demons gave him a funny look, he was the King of Hell, he could do whatever he wanted.

Lucifer tried rooms that were a maze of doors, circa Winchester Mystery House. He tried a space that was only windows. He even created a room that whenever the door closed the window opened, and vice versa. Nothing - no eureka moment, no "ah ha."

He needed to talk to Linda, she always helped him through his problems. But if he could talk to the living, he would just talk to Chloe and he wouldn't need to talk to Linda! He was angry. Angry at his ever-cryptic Dad. Angry at Eve for killing Kinley. Angry at Kinley for roping Chloe into a plot to murder him and send him back to Hell.

He stopped in the middle of a dark corridor (to be fair, most of the corridors in Hell were dark). A demon was dragging one of the newest residents to their own little niche in Hell.

"Hail Satan, long live the King," the demon declared as he dragged the pleading woman by her ankle.

Because he was in his human form, he looked pleasant, like someone who could help her. But he knew what she had done, how she had hurt those kids. When she reached towards him, begging for help, his eyes flared red. In his deep, kingly voice, he told her "There is no help for you here. You've earned this, and now you will pay for what you've done."

She began shrieking, uncontrollable wailing - and she hadn't even gotten to her "own Hell" yet.

_The King of Hell_. It sounded fancy, it even has a romantic quality to it. _My kingdom for a window! _Lucifer turned on his heel and started walking back to his throne.

* * *

"Okay Maria, here's the thing. And it's going to sound weird, like really weird, crazy weird." Chloe paused, to make sure Maria Avutarda, the _real_ curandera understood.

They had decided it was better to move the conversation elsewhere, so they made plans to meet back at Lucifer's penthouse, or more technically, Chloe's, at 7 later that night. So, there they were. In the apartment, with the place torn apart. Chloe and Maria were sitting on the sofa, while Maze was pouring drinks for the three of them.

"I figure, with a combo like the two of you, in this place, 'normal' is not what I anticipate," Maria replied.

"What do you mean about us and this place?" Maze had come back with the drinks, and now she had a tone that promised, more than threatened, there would be hell if she didn't like the answer.

Maria got the message and chose her words carefully as she spoke. "There is no one in _my_ community that doesn't know who Lucifer Morningstar _is_. And we've learned who you are Mazikeen, and you too Detective Decker."

Chloe sat back, digesting this. Knowing that there were people out there who not only knew that Lucifer was THE Lucifer, but that she and he were involved.

"We know that he left to prevent Hell on Earth. And we're thankful, so what can we do for the woman who lost in the exchange?"

"Wait, we?" Maze asked.

"My friends and I, our community. We aren't exactly organized or anything, we aren't a coven. But what skills we do have, we share with each other, to help our patients."

"We need a way to keep the demons in Hell and let Lucifer come back to Earth." It poured out of Chloe's mouth without hesitation.

Maria looked from Chloe to Maze. Maze nodded.

"Okay. Well, I have a theory, but I need to do some research and talk to the curanderos, see whether they think it can work. Listen, I'm a Christian, but I'm Catholic. I know that there is good in this world and there is not. But more to the point, I know that the bad that happens isn't because of Lucifer, it's because of humans. Lucifer punishes those who earn it themselves. I never met Lucifer, and maybe when this works, I can say hi. But for now, I'm going to go. I have your numbers, I'll call when I get things worked out. In the meantime, get some rest and take your vitamins, you're going to need it." She said the last bit to Chloe, which felt weird, but the whole situation was weird, so Chloe didn't know what to make of it.

Maze walked Maria over to the elevator while Chloe brought the empty glasses to the sink.

"The cleaning crew shows up in the morning, and the regular maid service is here weekdays," Maze told Chloe.

Chloe grunted an acknowledgement but continued to clean around the bar.

"Chloe?"

"Hm?" Chloe didn't lift her head, but kept wiping at the counter and putting garbage in the pail she had grabbed from under the sink.

Maze walked over to Chloe and put her hand on top of Chloe's. Chloe stilled, but kept her head down.

"Chloe?"

Chloe finally lifted her eyes to look at Maze. "What if doesn't work? What if it does work, but it requires human sacrifice or something? I'm so scared, and I don't even know what's going to happen!"

Maze put her hands on her hips and looked at Chloe. "I understand you're scared - but we have no idea what's ahead. Let's deal with whatever it is when we find out, hu?"

"Maze, that's far too reasonable for me right now."

Maze laughed. Chloe didn't realize that Maze was capable of laughing, but it was a beautiful sound.

"Okay, you're right. But I can't stay here, not without him. Let's go, I want to check on Trixie and Dan, make sure they're okay spending some more time together while we figure this out."

"Sounds good. I'll drive. We have a car to deliver to Dan, anyway," Maze said, grabbing the keys off of the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far. _Italics_ will show dialogue through the looking-glass, you'll see (hopefullt it'll make sense).

Some curses in this chapter, bad words not magical spells.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sit idly by while she waited for Maria to get back to her. So, she decided to try and do some research herself. None of it was helpful. She found religious zealots who tried to sew fear about an angel they didn't know. And there were satanic fanatics who tried to sew fear about a devil they didn't know. It was beyond moot for her to search this way, it was frustrating. She was a detective, she was supposed to be able to, you know, detect these things. But she worked alongside Lucifer for years, and despite literally telling her the truth every time, she didn't believe.

Chloe was getting upset at herself. She felt powerless and angry - angry for wasting years.

Maze walked over to the coffee table where Chloe had been pouring over pages printed from the internet. She brought Chloe a smoothie from the kitchen. It was super thick and a shade of mauve that wasn't exactly appetizing.

"Uh, thanks," Chloe said skeptically.

"No problem," Maze said cheerfully.

"So, what's in it?"

"It's got strawberries and blueberries for vitamin C and antioxidants. It's got spinach for iron. And steak for protein."

"You put a cooked steak into a smoothie?"

"No, of course not." Chloe relaxed a bit. Maze continued, "it's raw."

"I didn't think I had steak in the fridge," Chloe commented, as she moved the smoothie far away from her on the table top. "Why are you doing this, Maze?"

"Because Maria said you needed to get your vitamins."

"I don't think she was serious. I think because she's la curandera she just wants people to be healthy. Like when your dentist tells you to floss."

"Chloe, two things: A) it is exactly like when your dentist tells you to floss. And 2) when dentists tell you to floss it's because they want you to floss! She wanted you to take vitamins, it's not some regional colloquialism."

"Colloquialism? Really?" Chloe was impressed by the $2 word.

"Hey, I've been reading, okay. Don't distract me. You need to be ready when this happens, and it means you need to be healthy."

"What? What do you know? Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't know anything for certain. But, based on my internet searches of religious texts, supernatural theory, and royal traditions; and flirting with a priest or three, I've got some semblance of what you're going to have to do, to bring Lucifer back, and keep demons in Hell, permanently."

"What is it? What I am, a human, supposed to do that can fix all of this? I can't battle demons and I don't have any magic powers."  
"It's precisely because you're a human that you're the one to do this. And because it is not "fixing things." Things fixed means Lucifer in Hell - it's how his Father decided things would be. Now, you are essential in making sure Lucifer can leave Hell. God made you special. When you're with Lucifer he is mortal and vulnerable. It seems God may have been playing the long-con on this one."

"I'm fairly sure describing God's plans as a long-con is blasphemy."

"What's he going to do send me to hell? Been there, done that. I didn't get a t-shirt though," Maze mused.

* * *

Lucifer watched with bated breath. He had spent the days since Maria's visit to Chloe, doing his own research, but didn't come up with much. For the most part, the priest's in Hell weren't the scholarly types. And when he wasn't doing his own investigation, he was watching Chloe in his supernatural window. Listening now, to find out that Maze might know the answer, he kicked himself for staying solely with Chloe, and not "changing channels" to follow Maze, too. Lucifer continued to watch these two females lay out the plan.

_All kings need to cement their authority and claim to the throne by giving the kingdom an heir. Chloe, when you are around Lucifer you make him human, so that you can sire an heir to the throne of Hell. You were made to be the King of Hell's royal consort, Queen of Hell, and mother to the heir to the throne._

If Lucifer had a real mirror in his hands, instead of this magic mirror, he would have known that the look of his face was quite similar to Chloe's. A face that shared mixed emotions - shock, confusion, alarm - just to name a few.

Lucifer was nauseous. Would he like to have a child with Chloe? Someday, sure. But not one whose destiny is to spend their eternity in Hell.

_So, the child that Lucifer and I have, will spend their existence in Hell?_

"One the same page, as usual. Thank you, Detective! See, this is just another reason that I love you." Lucifer was talking at the piece of glass again. But from the height of his throne, there was no one around to be concerned for his ramblings.

_No, Chloe. Lucifer is still immortal. Your child wouldn't have to accend to the throne, like ever. But by creating a flesh and blood heir, Dromos, Squee, and the other idiots of that demon hoard wouldn't be able to pull the same stunt. By having a legitimate heir, they would never be able to claim another. _

Both Chloe and Lucifer saw the sense in this. There was only one thing in the way.

"But I'm in Hell, and she's on Earth."  
_But he's in Hell and I'm on_ Earth, Chloe told Maze.

Maze went on to say, _t__hat's what Maria and los curandeos are trying to figure out: How can they get you two in the same place? Because those opportunistic little shit demons will take any chance given to them, regardless of how small._

Lucifer was now concerned, worried about being with his future bride and mother to his yet-conceived child, it was the first time in his very long life that he was nervous about having sex.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews and encouraging words!

Ignore the social commentary in the first 'paragraph' if it bothers you, no offense is intended.

* * *

_Okay, I can deal with this. It's only bringing the Devil's child into existence, it's not like eating meat on Friday in Lent or taking birth control. . . now is not the time for social commentary - FOCUS! _

Like God begot Jesus, and in his death, allowed good souls to ascend to Heaven; Lucifer will have a child whose life would keep damned souls in Hell. Plus, it made sense that Lucifer needed a human's help - he's not God and can't begot-himself a son; _and_ leave it to Lucifer to need himself some sex to make it happen.

Maria chuckled to herself. The absurdity of it all. This catholic, God-fearing woman was helping Lucifer and his soon-to-be bride. But it's because she had faith, she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew about Chloe, the whole los curanderos community in LA knew the pair. Lucifer didn't cause trouble, he was just himself. Plus, he was an angel, and God doesn't make mistakes of his children like that, not over the long-term. If God had a short-term mistake it's because he was playing the long-con and we just couldn't see the end of it yet.

_I probably shouldn't call God's plan a "long-con."_

Maria had everything she needed, except a little more liquid courage. You would need some too, if you had to explain to a demon and the Devil's girlfriend, sorry, fiancée, how they were going to pull off a marriage with such high stakes, plus get them to consummate their nuptials, culminating in conception. Ta-da! Easy peasy.

Maria took the last, but very large, gulp of her vodka tonic, before gathering up her papers, letters from around the world, hand scribbled notes, and a cocktail napkin.

* * *

Freaking out. There was no other term for it.

Lucifer had had plenty of sex in his long and handsome life. He'd even had sex with the bride on her wedding night, but never his own bride for his own marriage. And now, he was freaking out.

It wasn't the sex part. It was the sex with Chloe, whom he'd hungered for, for years, figuring out how to do it from two different planes of existence, getting married to her, conceiving a child, and where and how to raise said-child. The list was long and complicated, and didn't even stop there. But nothing between he and Chloe was ever easy and simple. Yet another thing to thank his Father for.

His child would be, like little Charlie, a celestial. Born so they could rule over Hell, this child would be both human and angel. But they would never have to stay, they would just need to exist. It hurt Lucifer to think that he would have to use his child the way his Father used him.

Lucifer couldn't believe this was the path his Father has given him, to give him the choice to be happy and subjugate his son, as his Father before him, or choose Hell and live his own torture without her.

Was that really what he was doing? Princes don't sit on the thrones, do they?

"He could grow up on Earth, attend university." Lucifer mused out loud. "He only has to exist to secure the lineage. He's not being used. He or she, I suppose." Now Lucifer lost himself in a daydream, making a family with Chloe, like normal humans get to. He was as close to happy as he had ever been in Hell.

* * *

She was about to bite her nails, again, when she realized there was nothing left for her to chew. She decided to pace around again.

Maze looked up to shoot Chloe a dirty look. "She's not even late, why are you being so anxious?"

"Because I'm about to find out how I'm supposed to marry, and get knocked up by, the Devil, so he and I can start the relationship we never got around to starting."

Maze looked at Chloe with a blank, unaffected air. "Spare me your melodrama."

"What? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Chloe, I tried to get Lucifer to return to Hell for years, YEARS. But he wouldn't go. And do you know why? Do you? Do you?!"

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but Maze continued.  
"You. He stayed, for years, because of you. At first, he found you fascinating, then he fell in love. Then he hated his Dad for loving you. Then he avoided you, because he still loved you. Then you avoided him because you loved him back. And then finally, when you're both free to love each other in the open - Hell on Earth. And back to the throne he must go. Leaving me here, by the way. So, don't look to me for pity. You two are my best friends, or the closest a demon can get to friends. So, don't say things like 'new relationship.' God made you for him. You've been a pair since you met. Whether it's divine intervention, or you came to this realization on your own, who knows? And who knows whether or not all love isn't divine intervention? And really, who cares? I want to see my oldest friend, and my human friend, happy. They want to do that together, so I'm helping. I know it's a sacrifice, but if I can do something good, after I've done so much . . . else, then it's worth it."

Chloe waited to make sure Maze was done. After a few beats, Maze returned her attention to the magazine on the bar, which she had been flipping through prior to her monologue.

Chloe cleared her throat, because she was a little emotional now. "Thank you, Maze. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nothing says 'thank you' like a new set of throwing knives."

"Didn't Lucifer give you a set for the holidays?"

"Yeah, but the people I threw them at weren't exactly in a position to give them back."

* * *

Maria climbed out of her Lyft at the front entrance of Lux. Some very eager people were waiting in line behind the ropes, even though the club wasn't open for another hour. The sun was still out. But here they were, dressed for a night at the club, waiting on the club, and night. Maria wasn't sure if that was a sign they would get in the club, or a sign that they wouldn't. It didn't matter either way, though. As soon as she stepped up the curb onto the sidewalk, Maze yelled down to the bouncer at the ropes, "She's with us!"

The bouncer's grimace turned to a grin and as he opened the ropes for her to pass through, he greeted her with a "Good evening, miss."

Maria slid him a few bucks for the "miss" line, she hated being called "ma'am," even though it was becoming increasingly more appropriate each year. She figured that it was a standard for him in an LA club like Lux: too many people that were too vain and that cared too much about that sort of thing. Even Maria, who had a shabby-chic wardrobe, cared a bit.

She followed Maze through the club as staff put the final touches together for the night. Waitresses lit candles at the tables around the perimeter; the bartenders sliced fruit and stocked the shelves behind the bar. She made her way to the back and boarded the private elevator; which Maze had the keycard for. On their way up to the penthouse, she realized she wasn't scared, she was nervous. Okay, maybe she was afraid of Maze, but that was just common sense. But, if it worked, she wasn't scared - that kind of surprised Maria. Growing up Catholic, attending her share of Baptisms, Holy Communions, Confirmations, attesting to reject Satan. And here she was, working to get him hitched, and then some. But still she knew that she was doing the right thing. God created Chloe to be with Lucifer, to make him mortal, to help free him from Hell. God loved his children and it included Lucifer; God had given him a way to rule Hell but not be bound there day in and day out.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Chloe who had been seated on the piano, nervously wringing her hands, turned to face the door and smiled when la curandera and the demon stepped into the penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback.

This one has less blasphemy, if you were bothered by that sort of thing.

This is sort of the first shoe dropping. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Lucifer sat on his throne, his legs crisscrossed in his seat. He held the glass window in his hands, his eyes fixed intently. All he needed was popcorn and his pajamas to complete the look. Lucifer watched the soap opera that was his life, unfold before him, like he was streaming Netflix onto his tablet.

He watched Maria Avutarda explain to Chloe and Maze, and himself really, what the steps would be, what each of the three women needed to do, and they were hoping that Lucifer would know his part - _maybe the looking glass from my Father wasn't meant to torment me, but to help_, Lucifer thought.

Once he heard what needed to happen, he put down the glass and got to work - it turned out that the plan would be put into place in the next few days. The women kept talking, while he left and got to work.

Lucifer started by going to get the bridal suite ready, he could be facing his wedding night very soon. He would be ready to receive Chloe when it was time. Meeting her and escorting her in were both easy, and simultaneously the hardest part, because it meant talking to his Dad, face-to-omnipotent-face.

Lucifer was making his bed, _their bed? _It occurred to him as he fluffed the duvet, that Chloe, appropriately, would be the first and only human to share his bed. He had relations with demons, the Lilum, but never a human resident.

"I've been domesticated," he grumbled to himself, though smiling, too, rearranging things in his quarters. Despite the dour, otherworldly location, the space was a genuine respite from Hell. The space resembled the penthouse, stone floors and pillars, but there was no piano. Lucifer had never felt like making music here.

Lucifer stepped to the door and turned around, to look at the expanse of the space. He rubbed his face begrudgingly. He might technically be angel, but he didn't think this place, however nicely appointed, was fit for his angel, Chloe; it was, after all, in Hell. He left, stopping back at his throne to pick up the glass, and left to walk and watch, waiting for his cue.

* * *

Chloe sat of the sofa - she couldn't believe what needed to happen. It was surreal; which was saying something, since she was about to get married to the Devil.  
Maze had retreated to the balcony, and was spinning her knives around on her fingers, her face revealing no emotions.  
Meanwhile, Maria was working to set things up at the bar. There was sage, Holy Water, and a rosary laid out on the bar top; next to them was an old tome and a print out from a Reddit exchange. Behind the counter, Maria was crushing something in a mortar and pestle, following directions from a cocktail napkin.

"So," Chloe said to Maria, "I have to die? Like, 'die,' die?"

"Technically, yes. But since we want this to happen on our timeframe, you will have to be killed."

_Gulp_.

"So . . . I'm killed, and I go to Hell? Really?" Chloe was no angel, but she didn't think she had earned a spot in Hell.

"Probably not." Maria had stopped the crushing and walked over to the sofa to join Chloe where she was sitting. "That's why you need to follow through, and hopefully, Lucifer knows what is happening, and can execute his end of the deal. Sorry, poor choice of words." She'd probably need to find another word than "execute" next time.

"Chloe, when you die, more accurately, when Maze kills you, you will likely go to Heaven. Now here is where we rely on ancient texts and, sadly, conjecture." Maria paused to make sure Chloe understood. Chloe nodded, and Maze stepped into the room. "When you get there, and Saint Peter greets you, you have to _choose_ not to enter the 'pearly gates.'"

"They're silver . . . that's . . . that's really a moot point I suppose, sorry." Maze interrupted briefly.

Maria took a breath and continued.

"When you choose not enter, and it is _your_ _choice_, you'll be in Limbo outside the gates, the Catholic version, not the euphemistic term. You'll be a lost soul, temporarily we hope. Lucifer has to come get you. If he doesn't, you'll be stuck in Limbo."

Maria paused, hoping Chloe would pick up on this.

After what felt like ages, Chloe spoke. "So, Lucifer has to get me, from outside the _Silver_ Gates of Heaven, to take me to Hell." Maria and Mazikeen both nodded. "Well, at least Lucifer won't have to see his dad, just Saint Peter."

Maze dropped her head and shook it slowly. Maria closed her eyes and physically braced herself.

"Chloe." She knew what she had to say, but it was difficult to express. "Hell is 'Hell' because it is the absence of God." Chloe nodded. "God is omnipotent, yes?" She nodded again, understanding that God is all-powerful. "God is, in Heaven, more than any other place, omnipresent." Maria paused again to gauge understanding.

Understanding dawned on Chloe's face. "Lucifer has to see his Father."

Maze threw a knife across the room, out of frustration for her friend. It stuck out of the wooden frame of a bookcase.

After Chloe reorganized her brain, she spoke again, stepping to the next part of the plan. "So now I'll be in Hell. But won't Lucifer and I be stuck in Hell, baby or not?"

"You're there by choice, Chloe, you aren't a damned soul," Maze offered up.

Maria nodded. "And Lucifer knows how to get out. But . . ." Maria looked at Maze with a pained look, Chloe would later use the word "sorrow" to describe it.

"To bring you back to Earth, another soul must take your place. I'll need to return to Hell to let you live again."

Chloe was confused. And then it dawned on her. "And when we confine damned souls to Hell, you can never break out again." Mazikeen shut her eyes. Chloe started to hyperventilate, fighting back tears.

"No. There has to be another way. She can't sacrifice herself!"

"I can, and I will. Like I told you before, you're my two best friends, and if I can make my existence do some amount of good, then I'll do it." Maze was doing her best to be stoic, but there was sadness in her eyes. Chloe stood up and hugged Maze. And Maze let her. They took comfort in one another.

Chloe let go, turned around and redirected her attention. "Maria, there has to be some way to do this without her? What about magic? What about . . . I don't know, but there has to be something?"

"You want to choose someone else to sacrifice? You want to pick someone else to go to Hell?" Maze offered her.

"No," Chloe responded meekly.

"Chloe, I belong in Hell. Plus, Lucifer can still come and visit me. And someday, he can bring your kid, to _visit_, too. But it's the right thing to do. Surely, you can see it." She even put effort into trying to sound positive.

Chloe didn't like logic right now. So much of the last year or so of her life had been the antithesis of logic, that trying to incorporate it now seemed insane.

"Chloe - we are working with a fine timeline here. When was your last period?"

Chloe counted. "Ten days ago."

"Then we have to do this now, so you have a few days to try. If we don't, you'll have to spend another month in Hell to try again." Maria pointed out.

"And the longer you're there, the more vulnerable Lucifer is. He's mortal around you. He can't be around you and be able protect himself and you. You'd spend a lot of alone time, in Hell." Maze needed Chloe to understand and get on board with this plan, and the sooner the better.

Chloe grabbed her purse and was heading for the door.

"Chloe, where are you going?" The two women said, talking over one another.

"I have to talk to Dan and see Trixie before we do this. Meet back here at nine tonight?"

Maze sighed, relieved. "Yes, nine."

Maria nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Good, I'll be back then, and then we can kill me." Chloe stepped into the elevator, surprisingly not weirded out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for your patience with the chapters. I hoped to have this one out sooner, but life got in the way. I hope you are still enjoying the story!

* * *

"We weren't sure you were going to show," Maria confesses to the recently returned Chloe. She was certainly nervous, but doing her best to stay calm, this was a big night for not only these three females, but also, you know, the celestial and human worlds.

Chloe checked her watch. "It's 9:01."

"Yeah!" Maze insists, loudly, thinking that proved her point.

"Maze, are you drunk?" Chloe asks, wandering close enough to Maze to notice slower reaction times, the smell of alcohol, and the collection of glassware on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yes. I am." Maze said proudly.

Chloe was concerned. "Maze, you have to kill me. You don't think you need to be sober to do that?"

"Plenty of people are killed every day by non-sober people. Plus, I have a lot more practice, it's muscle memory for me now."

Maze reclined back in the sofa, sipping her latest drink.

Chloe pulls a very sober Maria to the side.

"You want her to do this drunk? What if something happens?"

"Chloe, the desired ending is death, I don' t think that this is going to find a more serious result. Besides, do you think you could kill your friend with a sober mind and clean conscience? She'll never get the latter, but we can afford the former."

Chloe immediately registered these facts: Maze had to kill her, tonight, and would have to suffer for it for eternity.

Chloe started to break down.

Maria and Maze were immediately worried.

"Chloe, if you don't want to be with him . . . "

"No! No. I mean, I do. That's not it." Chloe grabbed the tissue Maria offered to dab her teary eyes. "Maze, how can you do this? How can _I _do this to you?" She was pleading for answers, she needed to understand.

Maze sat up straighter. Looking, suddenly, a whole lot soberer, too.

"I am going home." Pausing for it to register with Chloe. "I am a demon and my place is in Hell. It has been a long stretch of mixed emotions since I came to Earth. But the most important thing to know is: I got to be a part of a family, a genuine, loving family, when I was living with you and Trixie."

Maze looked teary eyed, just for a second, before she jumped to her feet.

"Now we need to prep you Chloe."

Maria stood, and offered Chloe and hand, so that she could join them.

The three walked back behind the bar. Chloe picked up the cocktail napkin. Her Spanish wasn't that good, all she could make out was 'jalapeño.'

"You're making me a potion with jalapeño?" Chloe asked, with plenty of skepticism in her voice.

Maze grabbed the napkin. "No. That was for me. Maria went to my favorite watering holes to find out my favorite drink was a jalapeño mojito, and made them for me tonight." She tucked the napkin in her bra.

Maria lit a bundle of dry sage. She walked around Chloe, saying stuff in Latin, she couldn't quite make out. Whatever it was she was saying, though, made Maze roll her eyes.

When she finished with the sage and chanting, Chloe dared to ask Maria what that was. Maze responded before Maria could finishing putting out the sage in an ashtray; "The Act of Contrition. Or one version anyway, except it was for you, not for herself."

"Oh," Chloe responded, "thanks." Having not been raised in a very religious household, she was only vaguely aware of the prayer, but she figured anything asking God for forgiveness would have cause Maze to roll her eyes. "I didn't know Christian's used sage. I thought they were more of an incense crowd."

"We are, but Wiccans use sage to purify, so I figured we couldn't be too careful. I don't want to risk sending you to hell prematurely - I mean . . . if it's your fate and all . . . what I mean is, Trixie is expecting her mom back soon. I don't want to have to find your ex to explain."

Though Maria fumbled with her delivery, she had a point. Damned souls will be confined to stay in Hell, and if she's meant to go there, she'll stay there. At least she'd have company. But the plan was for them both, Chloe and Lucifer, to come back and live on Earth, and raise their family. Damned souls will stay in Hell. Things would get complicated if Chloe was one of those damned souls.

She was ready to 'cross over,' as she called it, to herself. She spent her hours away from the other women visiting with her daughter and planning for time off from work, paying bills, watching her apartment and all of her belongings. She should be back before anyone came looking for her. "What else do we need to do?" Chloe asked.

"Maze and I stay behind. She makes sure your body is safe, I organize the spell to condemn damned souls to Hell. When Lucifer comes back to tell us the good news, I do a spell, and well, send Maze to you, in Hell, so your soul can return to your body."

Chloe has heard it before, but hearing it again was reassuring. Even if the plan sounded absolutely crazy, repetition made it more concrete.

"Okay." Chloe said, with a tone of grim finality.

"You've got this. We'll see you in a couple weeks, yeah?" Maria said, giving her a quick hug. She stepped back for the two friends to say their goodbye.

"I love you, Chloe Decker," Maze said, bringing Chloe in for a hug.

"I love you, too, Mazikeen." Chloe hugged Maze, closing her eyes, and taking her final breaths, in the arms of her friend.

* * *

Lucifer, having watching the scene unfold, wiped a tear from his eye, unfold his wings and took flight. It was an understatement to say that tonight would change the rest of his life; but then again, he could have said that about most days that involved Chloe Decker in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe opened her eyes and was very confused. She wasn't sure what she was expecting; she didn't recall what happened just before she opened her eyes. What she did see appeared to be a Starbucks. Except there were no other customers there, which was hard to believe in any Los Angeles Starbucks, at almost any time of day. There were a few baristas in view. The gentleman at the register greeted her, "Hi, what can I get for you?"

She looked around the coffee shop. There were two other gentlemen working there. The attractive gentleman at the register was named Pete, judging by his name tag, and was hot enough to be an underwear model. The other two workers' name tags read Mike and Gabe; these two could easily be cast in a soap opera; they too were hotter than the average Angelino, which is really saying something. The hotness level of the baristas wasn't the only thing that was off, the music wasn't the hyper-curated stuff that they usually play; it was currently playing a song by the Mountain Goats that Chloe listened to a lot over the years, she had it in a few of her playlists.

Chloe was a bit confused; she didn't remember going to Starbucks. In her head, at a superficial level, she knew she was in the right spot. But if she thought about it at all, she knew something was off. She didn't remember where she had been before this. Had she come from home, the precinct, or a case in the field?

"Chloe, what is it you're looking for today?" Pete asked after her. Chloe stepped back from the counter. She looked out the windows, or tried to, but the sun made it impossible, it just looked like light out the front door. Down the hallway, towards what she presumed were the bathrooms, was another exit, again she presumed the loading dock.

She didn't remember telling Pete her name.

"Beautiful day out there, want something for the road?"

Chloe ignored him. She was still checking the place out, she couldn't figure it out. Things were still really blurry in her head.

Pete tried again, "We've got the full menu available, what do you desire?"

And . . . it crashed down on her immediately, "Lucifer! Where is he?"

Mike and Gabe were both looking at her now, too. Mike spoke for the first time. "You won't find him out there," he gestured to the sunny storefront. "But you will find eternal happiness." He said this with absolute sincerity and conviction.

"Without him, I won't find it at all." Chloe knew it for certain.

Chloe looked at the back door, because if this was a movie, that's when he would walk in. He didn't. This might be the waiting room to Heaven, but it wasn't a Hollywood movie.

Pete spoke this time. "Chloe. It's your choice. You know what it entails, but only you can take the path that lies ahead." The Starbucks facade melted away, like smoke, revealing, well, clouds actually. The doors that had led to the sunny outdoors revealed the Silver Gates. The three angels stood, their wings revealed. Chloe was looking at them, at the gates behind them, when she saw something catch their eye behind her. She turned, and her heart skipped a beat. Lucifer was flying in. He landed a few feet from her and walked the rest of the way. He left his wings visible, as his brothers had done. _Maybe it's the custom in these parts?_ she asked, half-joking, to herself.

Handsome as ever he adjusted his cuffs as he strode over, directly to Chloe. "Miss me?"

Chloe pulled his head down for a kiss. It was passionate. When they came up for air, they stayed close.

"You died for me," Lucifer pointed out. He kept one arm around her waist, the other hand brushed hair from her face and cupped her head.

"No need to get carried away, it's temporary." Chloe practically winked saying this. She kissed him again, though a bit more briefly this time.

Lucifer took Chloe's hand in his and turned to face the other angels. "Brothers, I'd say it's good to see you again, but that would be a lie. Thanks for keeping Chloe company, though, we'll be on our way." Lucifer was trying to make a quick exit. Staying here, this close to The Gates, hurt him, and he didn't want to be around any longer than necessary.

"It's good to see you again." A voice said behind them. Lucifer tightened his grip on Chloe's hand. Chloe turned towards the voice.

"Father." Lucifer turned, placing his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"He . . . your dad, God . . . uh, God is actually . . . "

"No, he is _not_ actually Tom Hanks, he just looks like him because Tom Hanks is someone who people have warm feelings for, so he capitalizes on that."

"Why do you spoil my fun?" God asked Lucifer.

"I just don't like to lie to people, unlike yourself."

Chloe leaned back into Lucifer, his warm body was a comfort in this very awkward exchange. He put his other hand on her other shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They stood there, one human, four angels, and The Almighty, not doing or saying anything.

Lucifer has enough of this stand-off. "Okay, well, I hate to break this up, but . . ."

"You do?" God asked Lucifer.

"I do," replied Lucifer.

"And you, Chloe?"

"I do." She replied, catching on, quicker than Lucifer was.

God gave them the Vulcan salute, and a wink.

Lucifer turned himself and Chloe away, rolling his eyes, lifting up Chloe, and taking flight.

"Ready for this?" Lucifer asked Chloe.

"For our honeymoon? Absolutely," she replied confidently.

Lucifer replayed the exchange and shook his head. He couldn't believe, in hindsight, that he had missed it. But, he was married now.

* * *

A/N P.S. - The next chapter will be both dark and lemony. Thanks for waiting ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, this is the wedding night, so **LEMON WARNING**. Steamy is an understatement. If you don't care for that stuff, don't read it.

* * *

The flight back is calm. There is no scenery. Chloe has to ask.

"Where are we?"

"I guess the most apt term to describe it is 'the ether.' It's the space between worlds. Not Limbo, not Hell, not Heaven, and not Earth."

Chloe nodded, understanding as best any human could.

"I will have to warn you, Hell is a punishment for those who live there. It's not, strictly speaking, about their punishments, though I do appreciate be able to use my creativity there. What I mean is, Hell is the complete absence of my Father."

"I mean he's not always around on Earth," Chloe offered.

"But He's not gone," Lucifer replied. "See, here's the trick about omnipotence, He can be everywhere. You could think of Him as mass. Not Mass in the Christian sense. I mean physics. If it has mass, it's matter, yes?" Chloe nodded. "If it exists, God is there. Whether you want Him or not."

"So, what is Hell? Antimatter?"

"In a sense, sure. Everything will look normal. But you'll know it. You can sense it. And more than anything, you can feel it. There, there is no sense of God's love. Going to Hell is banishment from His love. To some the feeling is overwhelming and hits them immediately, like the priests. But to others, those who had less or no faith to begin with, it's a slow build. But eventually, it gnaws at them enough, until their soul is a gaping wound." Lucifer's eyes looked out in the middle distance, lost in his thoughts and feelings.

"Lucifer, I'm here with you." He held Chloe a little tighter, a mid-flight hug. Lucifer came back mentally, just as they made their final approach.

She expected to see fire and brimstone, but that's not the view she was taking in. To Chloe, it looked like a landscape just before dawn, lights out. Buildings still dark, valleys untouched by the morning light. As they drew closer, she saw it wasn't that far off, but she knew the sun was never coming up. There would be darkness in those valleys permanently.

Lucifer touched down, near the throne. He continued to hold Chloe's hand. She wasn't safe until there was an heir in the works, regardless of her knew title, the King's Royal Consort, the Queen of Hell.

Holding her hand, he gestured up to the throne. "Best seat in the house. I'll take you up there, another day. Today, I have different plans for you." Flames were visible in his eyes, and Chloe wasn't the least bit afraid.

Lucifer walked hand-in-hand with Chloe, through an antechamber and to his, no, _their_ private chambers. Chloe was lifted off her feet, carried over the threshold.

"You believe that old wives' tale?"

"You're asking me, The Devil, if I believe that the groom carrying the bride over the threshold protects her from evil spirits?" He could not muster any more snark into his tone if he tried.

"Okay, fair point." Chloe was put down on her own two feet again and took in the space, separating herself from Lucifer and walking around on her own. Lucifer followed closely behind, like a predator stalking its prey. Chloe couldn't get over the similarities of the two spaces, this room and the penthouse. Only, there was no sunny Los Angeles skyline outside. A chill started to creep into her, she shivered a little. Lucifer snuck up behind her and spooned her.

Whispering in her ear, Lucifer offered, "I know a way to warm you up." Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and slid his hands under her shirt and along her smooth stomach.

Without breaking contact, Chloe turned around, and pressed her hips against him. The heat he gave off was intense, but entirely sexy. His hands roamed freely around her torso. Her mouth claimed his lips for their own. Lucifer's hands slid down, cupping her ass and lifting her up, sitting her on his waist. The heat from her sex making its way through fabric to his hardening member. Chloe could feel his cock getting rigid beneath her and it made her wet.

"Where's the bed?" She broke their kiss just long enough to ask, immediately diving back into the tangle of lips, tongues, and necks.

Lucifer carried her like that into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes, and ditching the suit jacket and shirt as quickly as he could. Chloe wrapped her legs tighter around Lucifer's waist, and let go with her arms, in order to ditch her shirt. Lucifer growled at the great friction this move provided his aching cock. Seeing the reaction, it caused in Lucifer, Chloe bucked her hips again, grinning from eliciting another amazing growl. In retaliation, Lucifer leaned forward and bit her nipple through her lacey bra, just hard enough for it to hurt, but not too hard that she didn't want him to do it again. Chloe made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

The noise drove Lucifer into overdrive. He tossed Chloe onto the bed, removed the last of his clothing, trousers and pants, and jumped on top of her. Lucifer resumed kissing Chloe. She made a pitiful sort of moan, along with a wiggle beneath him.

"I must admit, that's a new one for me." Lucifer couldn't place the noise so he had to stop. But he had a genuine smile on his face.

"It's not fair, you're naked and I'm not."

"Too right. Let's fix that."

The flames were back In Lucifer's eyes, and Chloe ached for him to be inside her.

Lucifer began to kiss his way down Chloe's throat, his weight on his elbows, he kept his hands busy massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking her nipples through the lace. His nimble hands moved to her waist, his long fingers curled around the fabric, finding her soft skin below the lacey panties she wore.

As he kissed his way down Chloe's stomach, he unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down and off her long legs. Lucifer gently spread her legs, shifting his weight to rest on the bed between them. He kissed her skin where her thigh met her body, and was rewarded by hearing Chloe moan "Lucifer." If he wasn't hard already, he would be now.

Lucifer pressed his mouth against the lace panties, letting his hot breath touch her most sensitive skin. She moaned a positive response. Lucifer slid a long finger around the edge of her panties and into her. He licked against the lace, rubbing her clit as his finger gently reciprocated inside her. Chloe's moans begged for more. Lucifer couldn't deny her, and stopped just long enough to pull her panties all the way off. He placed his mouth directly on her, and replaced one finger with two. His tongue worked magic and his hand moved steadily. She came, her body bucking against his sensual ministrations. He didn't remove his fingers until she finished.

Chloe moved her hands over her face, taken back by the strength of the orgasm. Lucifer, moved quickly into the next room, and Chloe heard water running.

Lucifer walked back into the room, with a freshly washed face. Chloe actually blushed.

Lucifer laid next to her, and he kissed the hands that hid her face, she moved one to peek at him.

"Hi," he offered.

"Hi." She was giddy. She felt like a schoolgirl talking to her crush in the hallway, rather than a woman making love to her husband. It was a weird place to be, mentally at the very least.

He placed his hand on her stomach, being careful not to tickle her. He made slow, small circles on her stomach, then made the circles slightly larger with every pass. When his hand got to her hip he planted it here, his thumb rubbing the joint between thigh and torso.

Chloe moaned "Lucifer," in response. Rolling onto her side to face him, her arm rested on his strong bicep. She leaned forward to kiss him, and he responded eagerly. The hand on her hip encouraged her to shift closer. His arousal now pressing against her pelvis and stomach. She brought her leg up over his hip; Lucifer responded by grabbing her ass cheek, pulling her closer.

"Take me," Chloe said in his ear. Lucifer didn't need another invitation.

He rolled her onto her back, his body already between her legs. Chloe kept her leg wrapped around his hip, as he entered her. Lucifer was still after he entered her. Chloe's hands on his neck and face encouraged him to open his eyes. Chloe looked at him, a bit of concern in her gaze.

"You feel incredible," he told her. She pulled his mouth to hers, once again claiming his lips, as his hips began to claim her body. Strong, deep, steady thrusts accompanied their passionate kissing. Eventually, the desire was so strong, the kissing stopped, but the pace grew faster. Lucifer and Chloe looked at one another, their emotions making the whole experience overwhelming. Chloe, between panting breaths, kissed him and said "Lucifer, I love you." She came soon after, her body grabbing at his, bringing him to orgasm, too. When they both found their breath again, Lucifer pulled out, laying on his back next to Chloe, put her head on his bicep. He ran his thumb along her jawline, and encouraged to her to turn her head towards him.

"I love you, too Chloe." He kissed her gently, they were without urgency. Warm, in each other's arms, they had finally found each other.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: More lemons, I couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind ;)

There is some cursing, too.

* * *

Last night was exhausting. She ached in places she didn't know could ache. She was on the floor. She had definitely been to the bed, judging by the linens, but she was on the floor now. She heard glasses clinking in a neighboring room. She slowly shifted herself to sit upright, her back against the bed.

Maze walked in with two glasses, it looked like they held Bloody Marys.

"A little hair of the dog," Maze offered, with a glass to Maria.

"Thanks."

The two women, after safely stashing Chloe's body in the walk-in closet, decided they needed more alcohol. And so, they set out to drink. And then they drank some more. Maze was still pouring herself a glass when Maria laid down on the bed. She was asleep after that, and isn't sure whether Maze ever actually stopped drinking. _She's a demon, so maybe she can just keep going_, Maria thought.

"Do you need me for this next part?" Maze asked the human woman.

"No, I just need you to stay alive. You need to be alive for act three."

"Got it. I'm heading out. About ten days, you think?"

"At the least. If you're back in ten days, we can be ready, in case they know early."

"How will we know that _they_ know early?" Maze asked a rather important question.

"Lucifer can leave. He'll let us know and you two can say your goodbyes on Earth."

Maze rolled her eyes. She couldn't afford to be sentimental. She had to die to make this work. If she got all soft and gooey, she would never be able to see this through. And then her friend would be stuck in Hell.

"Okay, just make sure you do your part. In the meantime, I'm gonna get laid."

Maze grabbed her motorcycle key from the bar on her way out the door.

Maria knew better than to stop her and ask about her sobriety. Maze drank plenty, but never seemed to be affected. Plus, if Maze promised to be alive in 10 days, she would be.

Maria set to work, reaching out to los curanderos, brujas, covens, wizards, witches, whatever they called themselves, around the world. Those that worked for the side of good, and those who were fans of The Devil, were all supporting a coordinated spell casting. Instructions were sent, and the ingredients were purchased. In order to maximize the impact, and chances of success, they would perform the spell in a week. Magical people around the world were going to work to commit damned souls to Hell. In order for Chloe and her future offspring to be safe, they needed to make this happen.

* * *

Chloe woke up, a chill came over her. She turned to find Lucifer had left the bed, _their_ bed. She had the covers pulled around her, and kept them close as she sat up in bed. She supposed it was morning, but with no sun, it was hard to tell changes in time. She figured it was as good a time as any to check out the bathroom. To call it heavenly seemed inappropriate, but it was amazing. The shower was big enough for a basketball team, with jets and nozzles all over the walls. The stone floor, and walls with bronze fixtures and hinges on the glass, was all gorgeous. Chloe wondered if the penthouse bathroom looked like this. She just realized she had never been in it.  
Despite the ample supply of hot water, even after her shower Chloe still had the chills, which was starting to feel like an ache.

She put on the clothes she had on before, because she didn't know how one packs to die. She'll have to talk to Lucifer about clothes, since she was staying for at least two weeks. She combed out her wet hair and borrowed Lucifer's toothbrush - she'll need to ask about getting her own, too.

Chloe walked out and over to the kitchen area. She found a mug of coffee and no Lucifer. She sat down and helped herself. Half a cup later, Lucifer flew back, landing just outside the kitchen window on a stone balcony as large as the living spaces inside - it ran the whole length of the rooms.

"Sorry I took so long," he gave Chloe a kiss. "I had hoped to be back before you woke up. What do you think of the shower?" He asked with pride.

"It's amazing. This coffee is really delicious, too, by the way."

"Sinful, isn't it?" He looked at her with a smirk. Chloe rolled her eyes.

Chloe shivered. Lucifer pulled her close and held her against him.

"Mmmm, I thought I'd never get warm. Even your amazing shower didn't get me warm again. You need to check the heating in here."

Lucifer looked at her, waiting for her laughter, but it didn't come.

"Couple things, love, _Missus_: it's our shower and our place. And second, you're worried about the heat, in Hell?"

Chloe buried her face in Lucifer's shirt. _He smells nice._ She got distracted.

"Why did I wake up freezing? And why am I only able to get warm when I'm with you?"

"I can only answer one of those. You woke up freezing because you're in Hell, absent the presence of my Father. But why you're able to get warm again is certainly interesting, but I honestly don't know . . . But I have a theory I'm working on."

"Care to share?"

"I will when it's farther along, right now it's, let's call it a 'half-baked hunch.'"

"Okay, well, let me know when it's a 'medium-well theory.'"

Lucifer tickled her a little, happy to hear her laugh. Then they started kissing, and kissed a groped their way over to land on the couch. Lucifer sat up on the couch, and Chloe straddled his lap, facing him.

"Well. Good morning, Mrs. Morningstar."

"I like the sound of that," Chloe replied. She wiggled her hips. Lucifer moaned a happy response.

"I'm glad to hear it. Otherwise, this would be a very awkward vacation for you, I think."

Chloe kissed him in response, Lucifer responded in kind. Lucifer ran his hands under Chloe's shirt, and up her back. He unhooked her bra and lifted it, with her shirt, off and over her head. He sat up and pulled Chloe towards him, putting his mouth on her breast, lavishing her nipple with his tongue and mouth.

Chloe moaned "Lucifer," and ground her hips against him, feeling his hardening erection against the heat growing between her legs.

Chloe shimmied down Lucifer's lap to kneel in front of him. She saw flames in his eyes and knew he wanted this. Which made him stopping her a bit confusing.

"As much as I would _love_ this, I'm quite certain it's not how one gets pregnant."

Chloe shrugged her acquiescence. She took off his pants anyway, licking the head of his penis on the way up, which earned her a growl from her husband. She took off her own pants while Lucifer started take of his shirt and jacket. He saw Chloe giving him an oddly shy look. Which seemed very weird given their new level of intimacy.

"Whatever it is, you can say it."

A very naked and sexy woman was standing in front of a seated but also naked and sexy devil, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. So, she figured it was better to just say it.

She cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you could bring out your wings for, uh, this time." She amazingly said the whole thing, while still looking him in the eyes.

He stood up, pulled her against him, leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I can be your angel _and_ your devil."

Chloe shivered in delight. It was such a sexy promise.

Lucifer revealed his wings, at which time Chloe wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled herself up to sit on his hips. Lucifer maneuvered himself and entered her, getting a throaty moan of approval from Chloe.

Lucifer started to thrust, but couldn't get much traction. He looked around the room, and Chloe joined him in his search.

"Damn. You know what we need?"

"A piano?" Chloe offered.

"Exactly."

Without separating the two of them, Lucifer made his way over to the stone wall. He put one hand on the wall behind Chloe's head, the other hand directly on her head. As he began to thrust, she never bumped the hard, unforgiving wall.

Chloe's legs around his waist gave Lucifer a better angle for a much deeper penetration. She yelled louder, his thrusts more intimate, more consuming than before. Lucifer could feel it too, her heat wrapping around him, pulling him in with each thrust.

Between the thrusts and panting, Lucifer told Chloe "Won't . . . last . . . long" He groaned his frustration. Every thrust brought exquisite sensation, and the frustration that it was going to end too soon.

Chloe, with what voice she had left from yelling, let Lucifer know she was cumming soon.

As soon as Chloe climaxed, Lucifer was undone too, her body grabbing him, taking him for everything it offered.

Lucifer, spent, put his head against Chloe's shoulder, still panting heavily. He held Chloe by her ass, allowing her now very tired legs a break. He wrapped his wings around her, to stop any drafts from chilling her, as he walked over to the bed. He laid Chloe down.

"I'll start the shower."

"Good idea," she replied.

Lucifer returned a moment later, his wings away. Chloe was a little disappointed, but figured bringing them into the shower wasn't practical. She wasn't sure it was necessary either, as they always looked magnificently white.

The two took a long shower. It was very thorough. Lucifer washed Chloe with his mouth, before he ever thought of breaking out the soap. Lucifer thought he would cum just from hearing her shout "Oh, Lucifer!" the way she did.

When she tried to reply with her own mouth, she was stopped again, since it still "didn't make any babies." But they did take care of his erection, this time with him from behind, her body against a smooth section of the stone shower wall. Feeling his body around her like that, consuming her form, she loved it. She loved his size, both his physical height wrapped around her smaller frame, and his size inside her, filling her so completely. The two of them came again, this time with a chorus of "Oh Yes!" and "Fuck yes!"

They finally got around to actually getting clean in the shower, soap and all. Lucifer then showed her the drawer that he prepared which held a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and other accoutrements. They then made their way to the bed after drying off. Lucifer did a belly flop on the bed, Chloe laid on her side beside him. She propped her head up with one arm and slowly drew invisible designs on his back with her soft touch.

"Mmmmm," Lucifer moaned softly. "I like how that feels."

"My touch," she offered.

Lucifer turned his face toward Chloe.

"That, and I can feel you boob pressed against my arm."

Chloe gave him a playful, yet reproachful look.

"I can't help it. You're the sexiest woman I've ever known."

"Don't," Chloe started. "You're already married to me, you don't have to lie to me to get me to sleep with you."

"Chloe Decker-Morningstar, I have never, and will never lie to you. You do realize that. Don't you?" He wasn't joking and he wasn't smiling. He meant it, and he needed her to know it.

Chloe was taken aback by the sincerity. She had a lump in her throat. She managed to squeak out a "I do."

"Good." Lucifer put his head back toward the mattress while Chloe resumed her invisible drawings.

After a while Chloe spoke again.

"Your scars are gone."

"Hmm?" Lucifer was confused, he heard her, but didn't understand the question.

"The first time I saw you shirtless, and saw your back, you had two scars," she traced where his wings would emerge.

"Now I have my wings again."

Chloe was a bit confused. "Again? Weren't you born with them?"

"I wasn't born, I was made. But yes, I was made with them. But when I got to Earth the first time, the last time I got there, technically, I cut them off, or rather I had Maze cut them off. As a big middle-finger to my Father. To show him I wasn't going back."

"Here. You weren't going to come back to Hell." Chloe was putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes."

"But you came back for me. For all of the Earth."

"Yes. And then you died for me, for us." Lucifer continued.

"Yes," Chloe replied, and smiled at her husband. After a few beats, she continued. "So, you didn't have them, and you have them again?"

"Do you remember when you helped me track down my wings? Right, well I found them, and set them on fire, so I didn't need to look for them. But then I got them back, like on me, after my mum died." When he saw Chloe wasn't following he picked up. "You remember when Charlotte Richards was hanging around, and really weird. The first time, not the second time?" Chloe nodded. "That was her."

"No wonder I was more confused after my trip to Rome, I still don't have all the pieces."

"You mean bad information led you to help a deranged priest try and kill me? That's good news I suppose. If you had the whole story and did it anyway we probably wouldn't be having this conversation, would we Mrs. Morningstar?"

Chloe giggled, "No we wouldn't. And do I need to apologize again? I feel like . . ." Lucifer stopped her with a kiss.

"It's behind us. No more apologies. Let me show you your new wardrobe, and then maybe we can eat something."

"It isn't comprised of leather bustiers and miniskirts, is it?"

"Well, not entirely."

Lucifer slide off the bed and went around to her side to offer her a hand up. They went into the very large closet to explore together.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: No lemons, but a bit of cuteness. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She stood in the doorway of the closet. The side opposite her held a ridiculous number of expensive suits. She did have to admit, he looked good in a suit. On her left, was shoes, ties, and coordinating pocket squares. To the right were shirts.

On the floor in front of her was the body of LAPD Detective Chloe Decker.

Maria sat on the floor next to Chloe's head. She whispered something and touched Chloe's cold forehead. A faint glow appeared where her hand touched Chloe's skin.

"Just in case. But you'll be safe here. No one is coming anywhere near here."

Maze and Maria made arrangements to keep the cleaning people out of the penthouse until the happy couple returned from their honeymoon.

Maria didn't have to worry about supplies, they were really simple actually. What worried Maria was keeping herself together while they waited. How do you go about life in a normal way, while you wait to hear if The Devil knocked up one of your customers?

Maria decided she was going to light a candle on her way home. She wasn't sure if it would do anything, but it made her feel better.

* * *

Lucifer walked into the closet and the lights came on as he did. Chloe didn't know if it was celestial powers or a motion-sensitive light switch. Chloe stood in the doorway to take it in. Lucifer had an impressive number of suits for being in Hell, along with shoes and shirts. But when she looked to the right she saw her wardrobe, like her clothes - her wardrobe. Not like an item-for-item reproduction, but a reasonable approximation. What she also noticed was the items weren't H&M or Target quality, like she was used to, but these were designer jeans and custom jackets. He did this for her, and put a lot of attention into it.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer and kissed him.

Lucifer moaned happily. "If you keep that up, we won't be getting dressed at all today."

"Would that be so bad?" Chloe countered.

"I would like to feed you. And maybe show you a little bit of what happens down here. You are the Queen of Hell now, whether or not you were looking for the title."

"I suppose we could do a bit of a tour." Chloe appreciated the point he was making. But he was very distracting when he was naked; so, she told him so.

The two got dressed. Lucifer in a three-piece charcoal grey suit, and an aubergine shirt. Chloe wore a persimmon sundress with a floral pattern and a fitted black blazer over top. Lucifer looked her over, "You look even better in that than I thought you would." Chloe slipped into some wedges, giving her an extra inch of height, and getting her closer to Lucifer's lips, which she kissed by way of a thank you.

Lucifer escorted Chloe out onto the stone patio to wait, while he went inside to fetch their brunch, well at this point it was past brunch and just picked up their lunch. He reemerged with two plates. Each had a fried egg sandwich, and a small salad. There was a pitcher of ice water on the table with two glasses.

"So, you really can get ice water in Hell?" Chloe mused at the old saying.

"Just you and I; call it Royal Privileges." Chloe paused at that, because Lucifer was serious. Chloe had forgotten exactly where they were, and what Hell was all about.

"You cooked this?" Noticing he wasn't gone long enough to do anything but pick up plates.

"Not exactly. My realm, my powers. I can make anything I want down here. Great coffee, killer wardrobe, decent lunch."

Lucifer sat beside Chloe at the small table, rather than across from her. It allowed them to hold hands and stay connected. Any extended physical separation for them and Chloe began to feel chills. Chloe and Lucifer ate their lunch while Lucifer answered Chloe's questions and pointed out certain landmarks in the distance.

When they were done eating, Lucifer stood, revealed his wings and offered Chloe a hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood.

"Ready for the real view?" Lucifer asked, and Chloe nodded.

He stood behind her and carefully lifted her up in his arms, the same way he had flown her here. He took her up to his throne, above the caverns and pits. He sat in his throne, her resting in his lap. She carefully spun, so that she sat up in his lap.

"This is why only an angel can take the throne. There is literally no one other than those of us with wings who can sit here."

They sat in silence for a moment, Chloe hadn't had time to look at the landscape, or more literally, the hellscape.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked, looking for him to point, and he did. The place was easy to spot, as it was currently on fire.

"While I was gone, there were plenty who fell out of line. It's my duty to restore order while I'm here."

"And I can't be with you for that?"

"No. You make me vulnerable. I don't know what would happen if someone tried to kill me here with you around, but I can't risk it. I certainly can't show any vulnerability, especially in connection with you. I know that I need some of that humanity with you, if only for us to be able to conceive. But for your safety, for our family's safety, I can't bring you with me when I go out there."

"So, if you need to be human around me to make babies together, how did it happen for Amenadiel and Linda?"

"So quickly we move from 'I do' to 'babies' in the plural." He joked, because the idea certainly didn't seem to bother him. "For a time, Amenadiel lost his powers, he was mortal and vulnerable. And during that time, he was with Linda. I suppose it's part of whatever cockamamie plan my Father has cooked up."

"Well, Charlie won't be the only half-angel in Los Angeles."

"It's true."

Lucifer sat while Chloe sat in his lap, taking in the very ominous view. Lucifer rubbed his chest.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe spotted his discomfort.

"Yes, I'm fine. Though, I feel a bit like the Grinch, whose heart grew three sizes."

"What do you mean?" Chloe was certainly confused.

"I think I've got the answer to that question you asked me."

"The half-baked hunch is done?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "When my Father wed us, he blessed us, more than any church wedding could ever do. When we're separate, we suffer the way anyone in Hell does, in the absence of God and his love. But when we're together, we have his blessing and are no longer suffering."

"Together, Hell isn't a punishment for us."

"Exactly," Lucifer told her. He sat, with a sad smile on his face, knowing she would figure it out and ask, any second.

"So before," Chloe started, trying to find the right phrasing. "For all the years."

"Millenia," Lucifer offered in interruption.

"For the millennia you were down here. You were suffering."

Lucifer closed his eyes, he didn't want to show her the tears that had started to collect.

Chloe curled up around him, and began to kiss him, not on the lips, not with passion, but with love. She kissed his temple, his forehead, the opposite cheek, and finally his lips. She broke the kiss to lean her forehead against his. They held each other close and sat, together. They remained like that for a long time, content with each other, until they finally flew back to their residence.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: LEMONS again. Reader discretion is advised. You've been warned.

Enjoy.

* * *

"What would you prefer: books, movies, or television?"

Lucifer needed to get something for Chloe to occupy her time while he toured the underworld in the mornings. Today he had come back to her reorganizing the closet out of boredom.

He was walking out from the kitchen, having cleared the table from lunch.

"Books, I suppose. I never get time to read." Chloe was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed under her. "I'm either working, taking care of Trixie, or helping to either start or stop the apocalypse. I think I'll use the free time to catch up on my reading list."

"Okay, books it is. But let's stick with fiction, shall we. I'm afraid of what you might do with more information as ammunition."

"Ha. Ha." Chloe didn't think he was funny.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. And I never am. But as my wife, aren't you obligated to laugh at my jokes?"

"Oh sure. And I'll just stay home barefoot and pregnant while you go and bring home the bacon."

"Yes. Exactly." He was serious. "You can't risk being shot when you're carrying the baby. Plus, I make more than enough to take care of us. And I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, of course we'll take care of Trixie. She's the first child I haven't found to be immediately horrid."

She was dumbstruck. Chloe stood up, walked over to Lucifer and held out her hand. He took it, and she shook.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, it seems we haven't met before."

"Chloe, I'm serious, not only do I not want to see you hurt. But the certainty of the damned staying in Hell, and the safety of little Charlie, rests on our child coming safely into the world." He put his hands on her hips and small, flat abdomen.

"You're being dramatic," she replied.

"Hardly. And I needn't point out that I can't protect you at your side. I'm just as vulnerable as you, and our future little one."

Chloe was in one moment absolutely livid, _and_ completely understanding of Lucifer. It was a horrible experience.

"I really am in Hell."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?" Lucifer wasn't amused, but at least he knew enough to let her say her piece, but he couldn't avoid the sarcasm.

"You are both obnoxiously wrong, chauvinistic, and sexist, _but_ a little bit right. And that's not fair."

"I am the Lord of Hell, not only do I get to be right, I can use it to torture you." He winked.

Chloe punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!"

"The Lady of Hell gets to hit you when you, well, when you suck."

Chloe returned to her spot on the sofa to fume, while Lucifer made a pouty face and slumped down on the sofa next to her.

They sat in silence. She seethed, angry at his antiquated views on women, and at herself for knowing he was right to want her, and their not-too-distant-future baby, safe. He grouched, upset that she didn't appreciate the situation, didn't agree with him, and had hit him.

Abruptly, Chloe shifted her legs and faced Lucifer. She was looking at him, but didn't start talking. Her expression was one of concentration, the anger had gone. Lucifer made a very dangerous move, hoping he was making the right choice. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Chloe put her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers.

With a tight, scratchy voice, one that held back emotion, Chloe finally talked to Lucifer.

"My life is important, what I do. It's important to me, it's important to the people I help. Just because it doesn't pay a lot, doesn't mean it doesn't have value." Lucifer lifted his head, about to talk, but Chloe continued, cutting him off before he could start. "I will stop patrolling. I will look for a desk job. Because you're right, this isn't just about me. This is about our family, and you should have just as much a say in it as I do. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lucifer sat quietly, he wasn't sure if he should talk now or not. After a very heavy pause, he dared.

"Thank you."

Chloe sat up on her knees, and turned Lucifer's face towards her to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, with affection. And shortly after that, affection turned to passion.

Lucifer leaned towards Chloe, getting her to lay down on the sofa, with him on top. They kissed like that for a bit, and their hands began to wander. Lucifer's hand went under Chloe's shirt, and discovered she hadn't put on a bra.

"How in **Hell** did I miss you were braless this whole time?"

"I wondered if you were alright. You always noticed before. I was worried the magic had gone now that we're married." She held back her laughter.

"How do you know that I noticed before? I've never said anything of the sort!"

"Your wandering eyes deceived you." Now she laughed.

Lucifer kisses her to stop the laughter. And to pick up where they left off.

Lucifer shifted to take his jacket off, but Chloe stopped him.

"Could you . . . keep the suit on?"

"You little minx." He kept his suit on, but kissed her more urgently.

"Here. Sit." She directed him to sit up on the sofa.

Chloe stood in front of him and slowly stripped. She watched him with a lusty gaze, as he had to adjust himself, his growing erection fighting for freedom.

When all that remained of Chloe's outfit was her blue G-string, she stepped over to Lucifer, and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection.

Lucifer reached for Chloe but she took a step back. She stood in front of him and started to run her hands along her own body. Chloe began to massage her breasts, while Lucifer slowly started to stroke his large cock. When she pinched her nipples with an audible "ooh" she earned a throaty moan from Lucifer.

Chloe slid one hand down the front of her panties, which earned a growl from Lucifer. She turned, showing him her gorgeous, perky cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at him while she started to pleasure herself. Lucifer's moans were getting her very wet.

Done with foreplay and ready for more, Chloe bent over to slide her panties off, looking back at Lucifer while he enjoyed the view. After, she turned and walked back to him, she placed her knees on the outside of his legs, straddling him. As she slowly lowered herself onto him, Lucifer held his throbbing erection steady. A deep, animalistic moan came out of him as her warmth enveloped him.

Chloe set the pace; her body rising and falling, get faster with every passing minute.

"Faster," Lucifer begged. "Please."

Whispering in his ear, "Take them out," she directed him.

Lucifer released his wings. And so, Chloe moved faster, quid pro quo after all.

Lucifer still needed more. He grabbed her thighs and stood up, taking her back to that spot on the wall, taking over the pace, his strokes becoming quicker, more urgent. He took one of Chloe's nipples in her mouth, suckling at her, one hand groping the other breast, while his other hand braced them against the wall behind her head.

Chloe ran her hands through the hair on the back of his head and along his shoulders, under the collar of his shirt. His quicker pace had started building to an orgasm faster and faster.

Lucifer hearing the change in her moans, knew she was close. And so was he. He slid his hand from her breast to her throat and kissed his way from her breast to her ear. He moaned "Chloe" in her ear as he came; she yelled "Lucifer" as she came.

Breathing heavily the couple stayed there, against the wall, a tangle of limbs, wings, and a suit.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There's a curse in this one, just wanted to warn you. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

* * *

"You look well rested."

"You look like shit."

"Good to see you too, Maze."

The women walked into Lux together. The club was open, but it was a weeknight, so the place wasn't exactly packed. By the time they got through to the back elevator, a waitress met them at the door with two drinks: one jalapeno mojito, one old fashioned.

Maze was done hers by the time the elevator opened at the penthouse; Maria was a few sips in.

"Have we heard anything?" Maze inquired.

"Nothing from the newlyweds. But I do have news for you, actually."

Maze looked at her, confused. The only news she was waiting on was from Lucifer and Chloe. So, there being _different_ news to report seemed, well, odd.

"The ceremony is going to happen tomorrow night," Maria started to explain.

"Then I'm a whole day early. I have another day of living I can squeeze in." Maze turned, about to head back to the door. Maria put her arm out to stop her, knowing better than to put her hands physically on Maze.

"Please, sit. There's more to explain." Maria gestured to the bar. Maria made Maze more mojitos. She had stocked the bar's fridge yesterday, knowing that Maze would be back, and the supplies would be desired.

With a couple more drinks at the ready for Maze, Maria sat next to her, to begin to explain.

"I made the date of the spell tomorrow, to time with the killing."

"You mean my suicide."

"No, Maze, I don't." Maze was confused. She knew the words, but it didn't match the plan that had been laid out ten days ago.

"A death has to be part of all of this. A death of someone who will go to Hell."

"I'm not going to kill someone we _think_ will be going to Hell. We aren't the judges of who goes to Heaven and who goes to Hell."

"What about a Nazi?"

"Like a Neo-Nazi?"

"No Maze, a real, hiding-in-Argentina, Nazi."

"You know the location of an actual Nazi?"

Maria reached for her purse on the bar-top. From it she pulled out a few pieces of paper folded together and passed them to Maze. Maze unfolded the documents to find a set of pictures, an old man - present day, and a young man - in Nazi officer uniform. The papers included an address in Argentina. There were also instructions for her to follow as part of the spell. And a round-trip plane ticket. The last one caught her breath. Round trip, because she would be coming back.

_This is real_, Maze thought. Maze kept her eye on the papers, afraid she might show some softer emotions if she looked at the human witch.

"You have to go soon, to catch your flight." Maria gave her the easiest excuse for an escape.

"I'm on it." Maze stood up, and made her way to the elevator. She hit the button. She turned and walked back to the bar.

Maze swiftly hugged Maria, almost pulling her off the bar stool. "Thank you for this." And just as quickly she walked away, to the elevator that had opened just in time.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

Chloe wasn't in their suite. Lucifer was immediately nervous. He moved swiftly from the living area to the bedroom.

"I'm out here!" Chloe shouted.

Lucifer found her on the patio, curled up in a chaise lounges with a book in her lap. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I had a bad dream that I came back and you were gone, I thought it had come true." With a touch of drama in his landing, he laid down along the horizontal portion of the chair.

"Aw, Lucifer, that's adorable. I'm not going anywhere without you, if I can help it. But, speaking of dreams . . . I had a really weird dream last night. You and I were back on Earth and you didn't want to renovate the penthouse to make room for a nursery. So, then I turned into an Indian Jones-type character and forged ahead anyway." She noticed Lucifer was looking at her oddly. "Like I said, it was a really weird dream."

"That is a weird dream, because it's out of the question."

"You're funny Lucifer."

"Why, pray tell, am I funny?" Lucifer sat up, ready to explain why he was right.

"Because it's my penthouse now. You gave it to me when you left. So, I can remodel it if I want."

Lucifer did a quick impression of a fish, opening his mouth and then closing it again without saying anything.

"The _Queen_ of Hell gets to be right, too."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Any desires for supper?" Lucifer inquired, standing up to head towards the kitchen.

"My stomach hasn't been great today; can I just get some Cheerios or something?"

Lucifer sat back down again.

"What does 'not great' mean?" Lucifer wasn't sure if it was the result of being separated, and Hell was getting to her; or if she had gotten pregnant.

Chloe had an almost imperceptible smile on her face. "Well, between the weird dreams and the nausea, I'd say there's a chance."

Lucifer grinned from ear to ear.

"How can we be sure? Do you have any other symptoms?" Lucifer was trying to play doctor, Chloe found it sort of adorable.

"Well my boobs a hurt as much as they usually do this time of my cycle, so that's no help. And we're about 3 days away from my period, and that's the signal I got the last time."

"Can you take a pregnancy test? Would that work?"

"Sure, they work," Chloe offered.

Lucifer sat, expectantly.

"Well? Can't you take it?"

"I don't have one. I didn't exactly get to pack a bag for this."

"Oh. Right." Lucifer caught up. "I can go get one, but it'll be a bit. Will you be alright?"

"Sure. Um, how long is 'a bit'?"

"A couple hours."

"That's it? You can travel to Earth and back in a couple hours?"

"A bit less, actually. But I need to stop at a store for the test."

"Actually, just go to the penthouse. Assuming my purse is still there, I bought a 3-pack before, well, you know."

Lucifer looked at his wife, studying her. He stood and offered her his hand, to help her to her feet. She accepted the offer and stood by her husband's side. Swiftly, he scooped her up and he carried her inside.

Giggling, she said "Lucifer, I'm capable of walking."

"Just one time, let me do this." He started to aim towards the bedroom. "I want you inside, safe, while I'm gone."

"Put me on the couch, you won't be gone that long."

He huffed, knowing she was right; he reluctantly complied. He then went to the kitchen, and came back with a bowl of cereal, a box of crackers, and a cup of tea.

"Oh, wait!" He put down the first trip's bounty on the coffee table and went back for round two. He returned with a large glass of water.

"Anything I've forgotten?"

"The kitchen sink?" Chloe offered.

"Ha." Lucifer wasn't amused.

Lucifer bent over and kissed her. "Oh, wait!"

He ran to the bedroom this time.

"I wasn't serious about the sink," she called after him.

He returned and handed Chloe a piece of glass, it was shimmering.

"Thanks?" She didn't know what to make of it.

"It lets you view people outside of Hell. Here watch." He paused for a second and then passed her the glass, where she saw Trixie, playing in her room at Dan's place. Chloe gasped, covering her mouth, her eyes welling with tears.

"Just think about who you want to see and you can see them. You can keep an eye on me. Or check on the progress with Maze and Maria." He leaned down and kissed her head. Her attention all but stolen by the looking-glass.

"Thank you," she replied, with a happy smile and happy tears in her eyes. She watched as Lucifer released his wings and walked out to the porch, where he took off. It was about 2 minutes before he disappeared in the sky.

Chloe was worried that she would start to feel that cold ache, but surprisingly, she was warm and content.

_Maybe I don't need the test after all._ She rested one hand on her stomach, the other held the glass as she watched Trixie.

* * *

Lucifer landed on the small patio outside the penthouse. There were lights on and a couple reusable canvas grocery bags on the bar.

Maria emerged from the bedroom.

"Uh, hi," was all she could come up with. She stopped in her tracks. A tall, handsome angel was standing the living room area, with a very impressive set of wings on display.

"You. You're."

"The Devil, yes. And you're Maria. Pleasure to meet you. Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer walked towards her, stashing his wings and extending his hand.

"Uh, yes, I'm here . . . " They shook hands.

"I know, you're going to lock damned souls in Hell. Thanks for that."

Maria got more confused as the seconds ticked by.

He stepped away from her, looking around the flat for Chloe's purse.

"You haven't seen _Mrs._ Morningstar's purse, have you?"

The direct question shocked her out of confusion.

"It's, uh, it's in your closet."

"Thanks," Lucifer replied, heading towards the bedroom closet.

"Why don't I grab that?" Maria offered, putting her hand out in a 'stop' gesture.

Lucifer looked at her, confused and a bit indignant, because he was certain when he had left this had been his house.

"It's . . . she's . . . Chloe." Maria couldn't find words to explain properly. How do you stop a man from seeing his dead wife's body? Not just a man, but The Devil?

Lucifer caught on and sat on the nearest horizontal surface, which happened to be the coffee table.

"I, I'll just wait here." Lucifer sat, nervous, in his own place, about his own wife.

Maria left and quickly returned with Chloe's familiar, practical-not-fancy, purse. She handed it to Lucifer at arm's length. He accepted the offering.

"How is she? I mean, her, her body?" He was scared, she could tell.

"Oh, fine, fine," she said, offering comfort. "I used some old magics I came across to keep her in stasis. When she comes back she'll have a good body to return to."

Lucifer breathed again; he hadn't realized he had held his breath, actually.

"And Chloe, you got her? She's okay?" It was Maria's turn for concern.

"Happily married and currently at home on the sofa." Lucifer let out a nervous chuckle.

After a few minutes of very awkward silence, Lucifer asked, "How's Maze?"

"She's great. She landed in Argentina this morning."

"Argentina? How are you supposed to make all this work if she's on another continent?" Lucifer got loud and concerned.

"You don't know about the change to the plan? Come to think of it, how did you know about the old plan?" Maria was really curious now.

"Let's say I knew the old plan because of divine intervention. And the new plan, well, I'm a newlywed, I've been distracted." He said the last part proudly.

Maria, while intensely curious, knew better than to press her luck, so she left well-enough alone.

"Okay. I should head back. See you soon, perhaps," Lucifer offered. He took the package of pregnancy tests out of the purse. He stood, released his wings, and went to the porch, where he took off into the cloudless sky.

Maria walked out to the patio to follow his travels. Even knowing what to look for, on a clear, bright day, he was hard to track. She guessed it wasn't a coincidence.

Maria walked over to the bar, where she had put her supplies for tonight's spell casting. She was ready, but really nervous. Just then, a feeling of calm washed over her.

"There's no crying in baseball," she told herself; her favorite quote from that movie had popped into her head, and seemed like the right "go get 'em" attitude she needed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter contains lots of lemons, including some lesbian lemons. If you want to skip the same-sex lemons, jump down past the first section.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Maze returned to the hotel room she had procured in Buenos Aires. She didn't like to do anything after a work out before showering. Though, she could barely call it a work out. Sneaking up on an old man, even if he is a Nazi, didn't require much physicality. Maze got the shower started, while she went back to the bedroom and sent a text to Maria: "Done."

There was a firm knock at the door. Maze's heart raced. She went to the door and opened it without looking.

In walked a gorgeous young woman, with long wavy black hair and olive skin. That this woman bore a striking resemblance to Eve hadn't been a part of Maze's conscious mind. But it was probably the subconscious part that drew Maze's attention to her at the bar in the lobby, as she returned from her hunting trip. Maze had learned Spanish from torturing conquistadors, so her modern-day español was rusty, especially from someone who lived in Los Angeles. But she was good enough to get her point across, and encouraged her guest to join her.

Maze barely had time to close the door before the two were kissing. Though Maze was typically the more physically dominant person, her guest was not in the least bit shy. She hastily had Maze's shirt up and over her head, leaving her in a dark, lacey bra. She cupped Maze's neck with one hand, while the other cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple through the not-entirely-there fabric. Maze had one hand on her guest's hip, the other cupping a large breast through her dress. Maze's guest moved them into the room further with her steps. She separated from Maze in order to get rid of her clothes. She shed the dress and removed her pink cotton bra and panties. Maze moved in to kiss her again, while massaging both voluptuous breasts with her hands. Her guest undid Maze's pants and pushed them down along with her thong. Maze wiggled the rest of the way out of her bottom-halves. Her guest unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms.

The guest cupped Maze's sex, her palm rubbing against her folds, putting pressure on her clit; her fingers brushing the edges of her wet entrance. Maze ground into her hand, relishing the pressure and sensation. Maze maneuvered them towards the shower, which by now, had steamed the whole bathroom.

Maze was infatuated with her guest's large breasts, with dark, hard nipples. She pressed her against the shower wall, her thigh pressed between the legs of her guest, her guest grinding against the offering. Maze took one nipple in her mouth, her hands kneading at the exquisite skin. She switched to the other nipple, her fingers replacing her mouth on the one recently abandoned. She lapped with her tongue and suckled wantonly. Her finger rubbed and squeezed the nipple, eliciting moans of pleasure.

Wanting more, Maze slid down the front of her guest. Her hands grabbed the hips of her guest, her mouth moved to the soft patch of hair. Maze nuzzled in, until her mouth was on her clitoris, starting gently, slowly stoking. Her guest had one hand in Maze's hair. The other had traveled to her own breast, where she resumed the abandoned task of teasing her nipple.

As Maze picked up the pace with her oral ministrations, she slid her hand down her guest's hip, and up to her sex, where she slipped two fingers into her. As her guest's moans turned to grunts and yells, Maze reciprocated her fingers, pumping them in and out of her partner. This sent the woman over the edge, her orgasm grasping at Mazikeen's fingers, whose mouth continued until the woman came down from her climax.

The woman looked down at Maze with a lusty gaze at Maze, wet from the shower, who looked up at her with a sexy expression of pride, though she was soaked from the stream of the shower.

The woman encouraged Maze to her feet, where she traded places, kneeling before Maze, as the water soaked her long hair. She immediately entered Maze with two fingers, who was wet and ready for the penetration, while her mouth sucked and lapped at her clit. She did not start slow, and Maze loved the intensity. Soon after, her guest introduced a third, and then a forth finger, all while continuing to lap at her sex. Maze came in no time, the intensity of her partner pushing her over the edge quickly.

Maze had about six hours until her flight, and figured the pair could finish their shower, and move subsequent rounds to the bed, before she had to head back to LA.

* * *

Lucifer landed softly, hoping to sneak up on Chloe. He found her looking up from her book at him.

"Hi," she said, standing up and walking over to him. He leaned down and was greeted with a very sexy kiss.

She took the box from his hand, and head back toward the bathroom, by way of the bedroom. Lucifer followed.

He remained in the bedroom while she peed on the fibrous part of the plastic stick. She left the test on the counter and washed her hands.

When she came out to the bedroom, Lucifer was sitting on the bed and had taken off his shoes and socks, but hadn't put his wings away.

"We have to wait five minutes. Know any good ways to spend five minutes?" She ran a hand along one of his wings, which made Lucifer create an almost purring noise.

"I suppose I can try and be quick," he offered. Chloe stripped, quite quickly. Lucifer ditched his clothes, but left out his wings. He was hard already, and sat back on the bed, pulling Chloe into his lap. His fingers brushed her outside of her sex, and discovered she was ready also. Chloe slowly lowered herself onto his girth and started the pace slow, knowing it would drive Lucifer crazy.

Going mad from the get-go, Lucifer rolled, putting Chloe on her back on the bed, while Lucifer stood at the edge of the bed. From this angle, Lucifer was able to take, long, deep strokes, which soon became quick, hard thrusts. Chloe's cries of pleasure pushed him faster, and soon the pair came, to a duet of incoherent grunts and curses.

"That was six minutes, sorry," Lucifer yelled into the bathroom where Chloe had retreated.

She stood in the doorway between the two rooms, wearing a robe Lucifer had gotten for her.

Lucifer was sitting on the bed, naked, frozen in place, waiting for Chloe to read the results from the plastic stick she had in her hands.

He couldn't breathe. He didn't realize just how much he wanted this to be his future, but in this breathless instant, he knew Chloe, and their family, would be his everything.

Ever so slightly, Chloe nodded, and she smiled, brighter than the sun itself.

Lucifer shot to his feet, grabbing Chloe up in a hug, sweeping her off her feet, wrapping his wings around the pair of them, turning into the room. Putting her back on her feet, he looked into her eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. She then did the same to him. He chuckled. She curled into his chest, amazed at how peaceful everything felt, even though they were in Hell.

"Now we just need for your replacement to arrive," Lucifer said to his wife.

"Oh, Maze." Chloe was crestfallen.

"No, oh no, I didn't tell you!" Lucifer practically shouted, even though they were still in each other's arms.

"Tell me what?" Chloe was confused.

"Maria found a way not to kill Maze. She started to tell me about it, but I had to leave to come back here. I checked on Maze when you went to pee, she killed a Nazi instead!" He was thrilled. He wasn't normally excited for human suffering, but he made the exception for Nazis.

There was a buzzing, vibrating sound coming from the nightstand. Lucifer ignored it.

"So, if the Nazi is dead, how am I still here?"

"Maria's, and well the world's, spell-work labeled his soul for yours. Once he dies, you will be able to leave Hell. Well, I will leave Hell, and bring your soul back to your body. Then you can come and go from Hell in your corporeal form. And, Maze gets to stay on Earth."

"That's amazing! What is that noise? I didn't think you could get cell reception in Hell." The vibrating was continuing.

Chloe went to the nightstand to discover the spy-glass was the source of the vibration.

"Lucifer? Does this thing get phone calls?"

"Just from one being." Lucifer wasn't thrilled. But he knew that He knew. "Tell him I loved him in 'Cast Away' when he was stuck on a desert island."

Chloe realized who was calling. She picked it up, and looked into it. 'Tom' looked back at her.

"I know he doesn't want to talk to me, but I wanted to say congratulations. Mazel tov!"

"Thank you." Chloe was sincere, but she didn't know what else to say. Turns out she didn't have to figure it out. The 'screen' disappeared and the glass became translucent. Chloe thought about Trixie, but nothing appeared. She thought about Maze, Maria, and even her mother, but no one appeared. Lucifer, having watched from across the room, as he put on some clothes, knew what had happened.

"It won't work again. It fulfilled its purpose. It's just glass now."

He was dressed impeccably. His wings still out.

"Should I get dressed?" Chloe was aware of what was about to happen, but she hadn't realized things would move this fast.

"I don't think you need to, we're just waiting on word that we have a new resident." Lucifer went to the balcony, where there was a woman who could have been Maze's sister, standing at the edge, but not on the flagstone. Too far away to hear, Chloe saw the woman, demon?, tell Lucifer something, who nodded, said something, and their guest left.

"Well, that's it. Hell has one more Nazi in residence. It's a shame I'm going to miss out." Lucifer looked a bit nostalgic, but he quickly returned to the present.

"Chloe, stay here. You'll wake up in the penthouse. I'll be there with you." He stepped over to Chloe, kissing her on the lips. "You'll see me soon."

"What happens to this me?" She gestured to herself.

"It's your soul, it returns to your body. Any other time you come down here with me, in the future, and if you want to, you'll have to take the long way, body and all."

Chloe nodded. if you had told her a year ago that she would think of this place in Hell as home, she would have thought you were crazy. But then she realized that it wasn't this place, it was him, this fallen angel.

She watched him fly off, knowing she'd see him soon. She turned and put dishes in the sink. And wiped crumbs off the coffee table. She realized that neither chore was probably necessary, but it made her feel better. Chloe then went to the shower, for one last time under those amazing shower heads. She really hoped the penthouse had a shower like this, and if it didn't she would make sure it did. She turned off the shower, and opened her eyes to see Lucifer.

"My Prince Charming."

"Well yes, I like to think so." He smiled at her, and kissed her. He kept it rated PG, and when he broke off the kiss, she saw why.

In the room with them was Maria and Maze. "Hi," was all Chloe could squeak out before she started to cry. And Maze leaned down to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi," Maria said quietly, her throat scratchy with emotion. Chloe responded "Hi" back, from the tight bear hug Maze had her in. Finally, she released Chloe from the hug.

"So," Chloe started. "Why are we on the floor of the closet?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay. I was traveling quite a bit for vacation and work; the hectic pace that has been my life lately wasn't conducive to writing. So, again, I apologize. Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

"And why does my head hurt?" Chloe reached back to the base of her skull and found it covered in gauze and medical tape. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Maze and Maria.

"I wanted it to be quick and painless," Maze offered.

Lucifer was helping Chloe up from the floor. The closet was a bit too crowded, so they were trying to make their exits.

"Genuinely, I want to thank you both for making this happen." Lucifer paused for a smile before continuing. "However, if you pith my wife again, I will remove you from existence, are we clear?" Lucifer was looking at the two accomplices intensely. Maria blanched; Maze returned his gaze and nodded, knowing he was telling the truth, and knowing there weren't any other circumstances where she would do it.

Lucifer walked with Chloe to the sofa; his hand on her back and hovering over each of her steps. She stopped about 10 steps from her target.

"What's wrong? Shall I carry you?" Lucifer offered when Chloe had stopped her transit.

"Lucifer," she started.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. He faced her, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing in small circles, like he was worried she would fall over, or disappear.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course! Anything, name it." Lucifer couldn't contain his excitement.

"Stop."

Lucifer looked back at her confused, like the wound on her head had created some sort of damage they weren't aware of.

"I really appreciate the concern, but I've done this before, being pregnant, carrying a child. You don't have to hover."

Lucifer opened his mouth, about to protest.

"If I need something, _anything_, you will be the first person to know."

* * *

Looking back over the last 9 months, Chloe wasn't surprised it wasn't the last time she had to tell him to back off.

There was that time, two months into the pregnancy, at the precinct when someone had parked in her "expectant mother's" spot in the parking lot. Chloe hadn't cared, since she wasn't even showing yet, it wasn't like she tired all that readily. But, of course, Lucifer had taken umbrage with the situation. The fire department needed two foam trucks to put out that particular car-fire.

Or that time, when they went to the mall to buy maternity pants, and he showed his true face to the store manager, when they refused to accept Chloe's coupon. (Rumor is, she is still on disability, according to Dr. Linda Martin, the woman's psychiatrist.)

For Chloe, the whole pregnancy seemed both surprisingly short and tediously long, at the same time. Chloe smiled to herself as Lucifer paced in here hospital room.

"Is this it? Is this the help you get in this place?" Lucifer was fuming, he wasn't in control and it was bothering him. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lucifer, I'm here because my blood-pressure is high, and they want to keep an eye on it, in case we need to induce. You pacing isn't exactly soothing."

Lucifer stopped mid-circuit. He made his way to the chair next to her bed and sat.

Chloe spent the afternoon there, and was released home for bed-rest. She spent the next two weeks in bed, or being carted to doctors' appointments. Lucifer wanted her to use a bedpan, but she made sure to tell the doctor that she was allowed up to use the bathroom.

This protective energy of his was both extremely sweet and entirely frustrating, which is what had led to the whole business with her blood-pressure to begin with.

When Chloe returned to the hospital, her contractions had started, the week of her due-date. Much to Lucifer's dismay, her water broke in his car, on the way to the hospital. But even that moment of dismay was quick. Overcome by the emotion that had continued with him for the entirety of the pregnancy - joy. Unparalleled joy at being able to have this moment. Over the course of the pregnancy he doted on Chloe, spoiled Charlie, and whispered in hushed tones with Amenadiel.

While there were many things they would have to learn about along the way, Chloe knew that Lucifer would be the father he wished he had.


End file.
